


Honor of Our Lives

by WildcatPacer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: My first crack at StormPilot, with some Reylo and Rey/Finn/Poe three-way thrown in! Grab your tissues - this one can get a little sad.





	1. Breaking Stuff

**Chapter 1: Breaking Stuff**

They may be standing here in tuxedos, but that doesn't mean they approve.

For months, both men have debated whether to say "We object!" in regards to the union now being blessed, before deciding that ruining this shot at peace is too risky.

But that doesn't mean they approve.

They don't approve as they watch Rey - the last Jedi and their dear friend - exchange her wedding vows with Ben Solo, the reformed ex-leader of the destroyed First Order. Neither man is moved when they see Rey staring dreamily up at Ben as she promises, "I do."

The Minister beams, pleased. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone bursts into applause as Ben and Rey passionately kiss. The pilot and former stormtrooper half-heartedly join them, before navigating the crowd of well-wishers now congregating along the cliffs of Ahch-To.

Poe Dameron clasps arms with Ben, their eyes locking curtly. "I've got my eye on you, Solo..."

Finn's assessment is far more direct. "You break her heart, I'll break your face," he threatens flatly, by means of congratulations.

Rey's cheeks burns with embarrassment. But Ben just throws back his head and laughs, obviously amused by his former subordinate's protectiveness. He throws out a hand for Finn to shake and after a moment of awkwardness, Finn does.

* * *

They have been cuddling and kissing for the last hour after formally retiring to the bed they share. Poe is just drifting off the sleep when he is shaken by raucous noise coming from the hut next door. The sound of something breaking, followed by an airy wail of "OH, BEN!"

Poe snarls. The next THUMP against the wall and... "That does it! That... that does it." He stumbles out of bed, angrily tearing the blanket off the mattress and stamping it underfoot when he trips over an untucked corner. Finn shifts, groggily sitting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to march over there, break the door down and Force help me..."

"First of all, that's not how the Force works. Second of all, do you want to give Solo the excuse to electrocute us?"

"I'm not sure which Solo you mean,  _dear_. Rey did marry the man, after all," Poe snarkily points out. "If we had just been able to get them a ship so they could get off-planet for their honeymoon..."

"Oh, and whose fault was that?" Finn snaps rhetorically.

"Hey, I tried! I tried to rent the  _Falcon_  from Chewie! He wouldn't give it to me. He trusts Kylo... I'm sorry -  _Ben_  even less than we do!"

"The fact still remains that you failed to find them a suitable ship and location," Finn concludes shortly. "So you, my temperamental pilot, are in no position..."

"We have to protect her!" Poe splutters.

"And we will. I hate this just as much as you do, but at the moment there is nothing more we can do. We have made our intentions clear with... her husband. Now get your ass back here and cuddle with me."

So Poe reluctantly obeys, falling asleep to the sounds of Rey and Ben making love.


	2. Uncles

**Chapter 2: Uncles**

Mornings on Ahch-To are almost always peaceful. After rising and getting dressed for the day, Finn and Poe enjoy hiking up to Shaved Rock Ridge so they can watch Rey practice her lightsaber combat. Sometimes, she spars with her husband, but most days, she trains alone.

Like she is doing this particular morning, when she abruptly halts mid-slash and sits down on a nearby rock, her hands oddly going to her stomach.

"Oooh," she grimaces.

"Are you all right, Rey?" Poe asks.

"Yeah. I guess I'm tiring quicker than I used to."

"Maybe you need to slow down," Finn suggests.

"Yeah, that kind of happens when you're pregnant." Ben's deep voice suddenly appears as he saunters up the ridge and gives his wife a kiss in greeting. Rey flushes, even as she beams, while the other two men are staring at her, gobsmacked.

"Are you really...?" Poe mangles the words on his tongue.

Rey faces him, where both she and Ben's hands are fondling a slight bump.

Poe squeals. "We're gonna be Uncles!" Pushing Ben aside, he nearly mows Rey down in a hug. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl," Rey whispers breathlessly.

Finn triumphantly brings up the rear.

"Congratulations," Finn smiles with pride, pecking his best friend on the cheek without even asking Ben for permission. Then he realizes: "Fire up the X-Wing, Poe! We gotta make the rounds on Coruscant, Naboo! Raid all the stores!"

Rey gawks, giggling a little. "You really don't have to do that..."

"You really expect us not to spoil our little niece? Girl, bye!" Finn flicks his hand up at Rey. "We have to shower her with gifts!"

"Actually," Ben brings up gently. "That would be a help. I have to go searching for Force-sensitives and might not have time to stop by any markets..."

Rey turns to him, concern written all over her features. "That's today?"

"Afraid so, love." Ben smiles at her sadly.

Rey whimpers. She knows from experience how dangerous it can be to search for Force-Sensitives. But she and Ben have to build their new Order somehow. "Ben!" she cries plaintively before launching herself into his arms. Poe and Finn glance away pointedly as the couple share a long kiss.

"I won't be long," Ben promises his wife.

* * *

The X-wing touches down on the rocky shores of the island, Poe and Finn clambering victoriously out of it and bearing gifts.

"Hello all, we're home!" Poe calls, passing out trinkets to their old Resistance friends. The jackpot is saved for the Jedi who joins the jockeying throng of greeters late.

"Oh!" Rey sighs in relief as she embraces her two friends. "I'm so glad you guys got back safely!"

"For you, my dear," Poe smiles as he showers her with gifts for the baby.

"Thank you!" Rey gushes, admiring the little outfits and toys. She hugs Finn when he presents her with stuffed animals of Porgs and Ewoks.

But the celebratory mood is suddenly shattered when Lieutenant Connix comes running up.

"I just got a transmission from Geonosis. Ben Solo was just admitted to their medical facilities with serious injuries... He has just been declared dead."


	3. It Would Be An Honor

**Chapter 3: It Would Be an Honor**

The effect is immediate. Rey sinks to her knees with a scream, agonizing pain ripping through her. To someone not well-versed on the situation, it looks as if she has been induced into an early labor. But not so. Tears stream down Rey's face as she feels her beloved husband become one with the Force, tearing their corporeal Force Bond asunder.

Finn and Poe have only a limited knowledge from their friend about how Force Bonds work. Apparently if one person dies, the surviving partner is made to feel as though a piece of their soul is missing. It is like suffering with a missing limb, only the pain is ten times worse.

A transport ship is sent from Ahch-To to Geonosis so that the body might be retrieved. The Geonosians are eager to help, and Connix immediately launches an investigation. It does not take long before the gathered evidence points to Armitage Hux - autopsies find his name bloodily carved into Ben's body and faint traces of ginger hair are also found on the corpse.

It is a bitterly cold and rainy day when Ben Solo is buried on the cliffs of Ahch-To, overlooking the sea. Rey is inconsolable, with Finn and Poe hovering near her even as they serve as pallbearers. They may have never liked the man, but his death's effect on their friend has shaken any animosity they harbored towards him. Both men keep watch a short distance away, as Rey bids a final farewell.

"You were the happiest thing that ever happened to me. Our baby will grow up knowing her father, and looking just as beautiful as him. Goodbye, my darling husband. And thank you."

* * *

Rey's belly has grown steadily rounder in the several months since Ben's passing. But that doesn't stop her from asking Finn to accompany her on a walk to her husband's grave, one sunny morning sprinkled with dew.

The island is bustling as the pair stroll along the grassy knolls. The Caretakers are maintaining the Jedi ruins with detailed care. Former Resistance officials are returning from supply runs, Connix is still conducting the manhunt for Armitage Hux. And Rose Tico has successfully delivered a new batch of Force-sensitive recruits; she can now be seen ingratiating the youngsters to the ways of the island.

At the impressive headstone marking Ben's final resting place, Rey gingerly lays down a bouquet of daisies - the young Solo's favorite. The headstone is composed of blinding white marble, harvested from the island itself. Rey had insisted on nothing but the best to honor the love of her life; additionally, the white of the stone beautifully represented to her Ben's triumphant return to the Light. This contrasted with Rey, the widow adorned in black, moves Finn enough to suddenly confess to her:

"I'm sorry. For the way Poe and I treated Ben. We should have respected him more because he was your choice. And we should have seen the good in him and put aside our differences. I'm sorry."

Rey smiles and touches his arm gently, as they move away from the grave and pass behind a set of huts. "I forgive you."

Finn stops short, turning to face her. "You do?"

Rey blinks. "Of course. I can prove it." There is a pause as she bites her lip nervously. Clearly, she is thinking something over, or at least the best way to broach it. "Have you and Poe ever wanted a baby?"

Finn blushes as he grins shyly. "Yes... someday."

Rey's hands come to rest on her baby bump. "After this little one is born... I want to be your surrogate. If you'll have me. Let me sleep with either you or Poe and fall pregnant again."

Finn is rendered utterly speechless. Finally, his eyes filling with tears, he croaks out, "You would do that? For us?"

Rey shyly raises her eyes to his. "Finn, you were my very first true friend when I had none. It would be the honor of my life to carry and bear your child. Give birth to your and Poe's baby."

Finn is silent for another moment. Rey scans his face searchingly, her eyes both anxious and hopeful. All at once, Finn cups Rey's face in his hands. And then he is kissing her, again and again: on her lips, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, on her mouth once more. Rey giggles throughout the affectionate and euphoric worship.

"OK... OK..." She gasps as Finn mouths down along her chin and neck. "Finn, OK!"

And the two friends happily walk hand-in-hand back down to their huts.


	4. Kira

**Chapter 4: Kira**

As Rey's pregnancy enters its final weeks, Poe and Finn help her in the process of nesting and completing other preparations for the baby. One evening, Finn blindfolds Rey and guides her into her hut. He removes them to reveal a wooden cradle by the hearth, Poe standing proudly over it.

"I carved and crafted it myself," the pilot explains bashfully, blushing further when Rey kisses his cheek.

"It's so wonderful, I don't deserve it! Thank you."

Almost every evening, the stormtrooper and pilot eat dinner with their Jedi companion, with one of them ending the night keeping watch over her bedside as she sleeps.

One winter's night, in the middle of a particularly terrible Ahch-To squall, Finn is keeping a careful eye on Rey as she nestles down to sleep.

"Honestly, Finn, go back into Poe, I'm fine... OHHH!" She suddenly sits bolt upright, a hand clutching her abdomen, wincing in pain. Then, a blood-curdling scream is wrenched from her.

Finn hurries to the door and bellows one hut over. "POE!" His boyfriend comes running.

"What is it?"

"It's coming..." Rey wheezes.

"What?"

"... The baby's coming..."

" _Now?!_ "

A medic team is quietly summoned, with Poe insisting that the whole island not be awakened. As the midwives bustle about, Poe and Finn get Rey as comfortable as possible on the bed, flanking her, with each taking a hand.

The childbirth lasts many hours. All the while, even as she pushes, Rey despairs. "I can't... I can't do it! BEN! BEN!" she cries out for her deceased husband. The agony makes her curse Finn and Poe, who patiently take every undeserved abuse. Finn has to keep reminding himself that this is Ben's baby, and not the one that Rey has promised to one day carry for him.

Finally, the midwife announces that she can see the baby crowning. "All right, Rey, PUSH!"

Poe circles towards the foot of the bed, ready to help bring forth the child. Rey cries out, tears streaming down her face. "AHHH... GOD... OHHH..." Her cries are soon mixed with the wails of an infant. Poe wraps the bloody, shrieking thing in swaddling clothes and brings it forth to its mother.

"It's a girl, Rey!"

One look at the helpless creature and Rey falls instantly in love. Her face beholds a look of pure adoration and unconditional devotion. She brushes a hand weakly against the child's forehead. "Kira..."

That is all she can manage - naming her baby - before her body goes into a bizarre rigamortis. Her limbs seize and she violently twitches. She's having a seizure! Finn cradles her form, frantically calling her name. "Rey... REY!"

The midwife suddenly throws both men out without explanation. "Save her! Save the Last Jedi!"

The sun is just beginning to rise over the island when the midwife approaches the pilot and stormtrooper. "I'm sorry..."

Finn immediately flies into mad denial. "No! You can't tell us that! You  _can't!_ "

The midwife can only gaze at the men sadly. "The strain of delivery was too great. And the severance of her Force Bond did not help matters. It is almost as if she was summoned... to be with Ben..."

Clutching at the baby - Kira Rey Solo - Finn and Poe collapse into tears.

* * *

The day of Rey's funeral is just as awful as Ben's.

In a pouring rain, the Last Jedi is reverently laid to eternal sleep. Her loyal group of about a dozen Jedi apprentices help carry her coffin, having only just been taught the basics surrounding the ways of the Force. Finn and Poe promise to help finish their training however they can, even though they themselves are not Jedi.

By the time the two men prepare themselves and Kira for bed that night, the rain has faded, and an uneasy peace of a night has settled over the island. Kira refuses to go down quietly, squalling as Finn tries to rock her; it's as if she senses the loss she has just endured. And perhaps she does - the Force is flowing in her veins; there can be no doubt of that.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to go to sleep..." Finn frowns, before calling over his shoulder. "Poe, honey, can you give me a little help?"

The glow of the fire reflects dangerously on Poe's stony face. "I can't. That thing killed its mother! It's a monster, just like its father!"

"It's also just a little baby!" Finn rounds on his partner. "And you care more about what her parents did?"

"Oh, just like you have always cared more about Rey than me?" Poe sneers.

Finn blinks rather rapidly. "What?"

"Don't pretend as though you weren't in love with her! Connix saw you and Rey kissing behind some huts one day! You unfaithful..."

Finn's mouth falls open, even as he bursts out laughing awkwardly. "I loved Rey like a little sister!"

"Then why were you kissing her?" Poe spits. "Maybe it's better that she's dead!"

CRACK! Finn slaps Poe hard across the face before he can stop himself. "You ungrateful wretch! Did you know that I was kissing Rey because she offered herself to us?" His voice breaks as the tears begin to fall. "She offered to let us get her pregnant again after Kira was born!" Finn steps closer. "She offered to carry our  _child_ , Poe. Give birth to our baby as a surrogate! Think of it: a child of our very own birthed from the womb of the Last Jedi! And now we'll never have that chance!" He is now inches from Poe. "I was so overwhelmed when she said what an honor it would be to act as the birth mother, I couldn't help but shower her with love that way! And now you say you're glad she's dead?!"

A stunned and chastened Poe looks out the open door of the hut, where he has a clear view of Rey's grave. He has never known she had cared that much. "Forgive me, Rey. Forgive me!" He buries his face in his hands as he sobs. "Forgive me, Rey! Forgive me!"


	5. Poe's Dream

**Chapter 5: Poe's Dream**

_Poe enters Rey's hut after being told down by the launch shore that she wishes to see him. When the request is first relayed to him by Connix, it leaves him feeling more than a little befuddled. Rey has always had a closer relationship to Finn than she has to him; what could be so important that she would want to see him?_

_He finds the last Jedi sitting on her bed, playing with her hair. At the foot of her bed is the wooden cradle that Poe whittled himself, with Kira safely snug inside. The little girl is growing fast, already making attempts to stand up independently at only eight months old. Looking up, the infant's mother smiles when she sees Poe standing in the doorway._

**_"You asked to see me, m'lady?"_ ** _Poe teases, as if he is a servant being asked to submit before his Queen. Rey laughs as she rises from the mattress._

 **_"Yes, Poe. I wanted to talk to you about something. And also to clear the air a little bit."_ ** _She now faces him fully, her voice taking on slightly more seriousness. Yet she keeps her volume low, as if discussing something scandalous. The breathlessness to her voice makes it seem as if she is flirting with the talented pilot. **"I know how terribly jealous you are of me. You think I might take Finn away from you. And yes, I love him... but not in the way you think. He is like my brother. He's the first person who ever really cared for me. And I know how much he means to you, so..."** She takes a deep breath to collect herself.  **"Finn and I were talking one day, and... I was wondering... if you and he would want a baby."**  She flushes on the last word, her cheeks rosy pink. Poe happens to think her embarrassment around this topic is actually quite adorable. Her voice trembles as she tries to look him in the eye while continuing.  **"I happen to think... surrogacy... should be undertaken naturally. That is, if you'll have me. And since Finn and I want to by all means include you... I want to sleep with you."**  She finishes the last in a rush.  **"After all, you are very handsome,"** she turns redder still.  **"Finn is a lucky, lucky man. If it would be all right with the both of you... we can see if I can conceive, and... I'm rambling, I know, but I want to do this, and..."**_

_Poe mercifully cuts her off with a deep kiss on the lips, wanting to put her out of her incoherent misery. Rey kisses him back, smiling against his mouth, clearly enjoying it. Lowering her back onto the mattress, Poe begins to undress her and make love to her..._

* * *

_Poe watches as Rey runs a loving hand over her baby bump, smiling and humming to herself. Finn wraps his arms around Rey's swelling stomach from behind and kisses her cheek warmly._

_Poe and Rey did not have to be together long before she falls pregnant with the child that he and Finn would parent. Medics helped by injecting some of Finn's DNA into the zygote soon after fertilization. Of course, Rey would also be involved as the baby's biological mother, to love it and teach it whenever necessary._

_There is a sudden whimpering as toddler Kira demands that she be with her mother. Poe chuckles wanly as he grants the request, picking up Kira before she can even appeal to him by reaching, and then passing her off to rest on Rey's hip._

**_"A girl who knows what she wants and reigns supreme... just like her mother."_ **

_Rey looks from Poe to her daughter, smirking. **"Uncle Poe is very silly,"**  she coos at Kira.  **"Isn't he, my precious?"**_

_Kira shrieks with unadulterated delight and claps her hands, as if in whole-hearted agreement..._

* * *

_It is once again many hours of sweating and screaming and heaving before Rey is at last able to bring Poe and Finn's son into the world. And that is only after Rey nearly breaks Poe's and Finn's from gripping them so tightly, not to mention her threats to break more things of theirs besides just fingers ( **"I'm gonna break those damn body parts that got me into this predicament in the first place..."** ). The baby has a beautiful brownish skin tone, tiny and handsome. Knowing that the Force has likely been passed down to him by his mother, Poe and Finn name him Mace, after a famous Jedi that Finn read about. _

* * *

The next morning, Poe awakens from his dream sobbing, wishing it could all have become real.


	6. Just Like Your Mother

**Chapter 6: Just Like Your Mother**

"Why do we have so much  _stuff_?" Finn grouses, as he and Poe begin to go through the archaeological dig that is the darkest corners of their hut.

"Because," Poe laughs. "You had nothing of your own when you were being raised as a Stormtrooper. And frankly, I wasn't much better off, coming from a poor family on Yavin IV. I think we felt the need to hoard things because they were  _ours_."

From another corner, a tiny voice suddenly pops up. "Oh, Daddy... was this your helmet?"

Poe saunters over to kneel beside his adopted daughter, Kira. "Yes, sweetheart. That's the helmet I used on flying missions when I was with the Resistance."

"And he looks damn sexy in it, too!" Finn hollers over.

" _Finn!_ " Poe hisses, half-stern, half-amused as he flushes scarlet. "What have I told you about watching your language in front of our daughter?"

Finn ignores the question, plowing right on ahead. "Rey always thought you looked handsome with it on. And I agree. You should wear it more often."

"Maybe I'll wear it at the dinner table... if you mind your manners," Poe deadpans.

"Mind my manners?" Finn grins. "But where's the fun in that?" And he gives Poe a saucy wink and thrusts out his hips when Kira isn't looking.

"The fun comes from setting a good example for our five-year-old!" Poe retorts, thereby ending the discussion. Though the pilot knows damn well he has not heard the last of this from his husband.

"Dah-Wah! Look what I found!"

Finn turns back around at the sound of his pet name and stops. Kira has found one of the tannish outfits Rey used to wear on Jakku and even after. The shirt is baggy around the little girl's petite frame, the long sleeves extending way past her hands and flopping loosely. Even with this on, Kira is also trying to display one of her mother's old sun dresses in front of her, checking it out in the cracked mirror just off to one side. Rey very rarely wore dresses, except on special occasions. And the only time she might do so casually was on a sunny day along the grassy cliffs of Ahch-To, relaxing and taking in the freedom.

Though the sun dress is clearly too big for her, Poe nevertheless helps Kira out of the Jakku shirt and then slips the sun dress over her head. The hem pools down on the floor around Kira's feet, but the little girl doesn't seem to mind.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she beams up at Poe. Then, she turns to Finn for a second opinion. "Am I pretty, Dah-Wah?"

Finn and Poe exchange smiles, even as both see tears glistening in each other's eyes.

Finn nods his head in agreement. "Beautiful, sweetheart. Just like your mom."

* * *

"That's it, Kira! Keep going!" Finn encourages, as Kira strains to lift a small rock with only her mind.

Kira tries to relax and clear her head, picturing the rock levitating off the ground. When she opens her eyes, there it is, floating just a few inches in front of her face.

"You did it!" Poe cheers, from where he has been watching from a distance.

Kira frowns, skeptical, and the stone wobbles a little in front of her. "Is this really how Mommy used to do it?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes," Finn confirms proudly. "She once lifted an entire mound of boulders to free us from the Battle of Crait!"

"Dah-Wah's right, precious," Poe saunters over, pecking Finn lightly on the lips. "The Force is strong with you. Your Mommy had it. Your biological Father had it. Your Grandma had it. And both your Great-Uncle and Great-Grandfather were Jedi, once upon a time."

"Was Mommy a Jedi?" Kira asks curiously. Poe and Finn look at each other. Rey only received limited lessons from Luke Skywalker, and her ability to pass on what little she had learned to other Force-sensitives had only been for a short time. And even though some of her students managed to complete their training independently and are continuing to rebuild the Order, many still refer to Rey in whispers as the last of her kind. The Last Jedi. But none of these technicalities matter, for in Finn and Poe's eyes...

"She was," Finn tells Kira firmly. "She was a Jedi. And someday, you will be, too."


End file.
